Aunty Bee
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: Bridget has a conversation with five year old Bailey about the love of her mother Tibby. set three years after the events of the sisterhood everlasting.


I just finished reading the last book… and had to do this, maybe I do another one shot about Bailey, maybe not but yeah, here it is:

"Aunty Bee" Little Bailey said one rainy afternoon

"Yes?" Bridget said not turning away from her book, she, Eric and their son jack where visiting Bryan and Bailey for the summer. Eric was out with Bryan watching a football match, she wasn't all that sure about Bryan liking sports, but she guessed he only needed a break from his busy life. In another time Bridget would have gone with them, but now, as a 31 one year old mother, she preferred staying here with the kids. The house was quiet, Bailey had been playing with her dolls and Jack was sleeping peacefully

"Where is daddy?" the five year old asked, Bridget turned her face from the book to look at a sad looking Bailey

"Um… he's out" she said "What´s up honey? You can tell me" she said, motioning Bailey to sit down besides her in the couch

The girl shook her head Bridget smiled at her and said

"Come on" she picked her up and placed her on her lap "is ok" she kissed her softly in the head and said "You can tell me anything in the world" Bailey was still quiet, with gave Bridget a bad taste

"Um.. If you don't want to tell me… I would guess! Are you… hungry?" Bailey shook her head

"Um… do you want some coffee!" she said making Bailey laugh –That's better- Bridget thought

"No!" the girl said, still laughing

"Then… what is it?" Bridget asked, smiling softly at the Little girl in her lap, her features where small, her back hair had been placed in a pony tail, and her blue eyes shined with something that Bridget was able to identify… sadness

"You are Jacks mom" she said simply, this toke Bridget by surprise… suddenly knowing where this conversation was going

"Yes I am" she answered quietly, not sure if she wanted to continue, the girl looked up to see Bridget´s face  
"Aunty Bridget… Why did my mom left me?" she asked suddenly and quickly, like the question had been stuck in her Little lungs for so long and was just fighting to get out, Bridget was speechless, she knew this was coming, but she wasn't ready for it, for a moment she wasn't sure if she could give her a good answer, she didn't knew what to say… specially because that was the same question she had asked herself for so long… no one was able to answer until she talked with her grandma, and now, Bailey was here, asking about the topic they have in common, and jet she wasn't sure if she could answer ore not

"I…" she started "Your mom didn't want to leave you" she said softly "Then why she did it?" Bailey asked "I Heard you saying to jack that you would never leave him because you love him, maybe my mom hated me" this made Bridget's heart twist

"Never say that again!" she said suddenly… making bailey gasp, Bridget exhaled heavily, warping her arms around the little girl who was silently crying in her lap, like she didn't wanted her to see her sadness… the same way Tibby use to cry...

"Your mom loved you, way more than anything in the world! She didn't wanted to leave you, if she could she would have stayed here forever" She said, somehow relating it to her feelings towards Jack, and Bailey, after all, this girl was like a daughter to her

"Sometimes, bad things happen in life" She started "And no one can control them" she said, turning to look at Bailey, who had buried her face in her chest

"Your mom was…" She stopped… she couldn't use the world –sick- or –drowned- in a conversation with a five year old… specially not about her mother

"Your mom was my best friend" she continued, making Bailey look up at her "She was?" the girl asked in a small voice

"Yes she was" she said, with a little sad smile in her face, suddenly remembering the image of a teenage girl with blue hair and a video camera

"Her name was Tabihta, but we called her Tibby, she was funny, and really creative… she loved making movies and Reading books" Bailey´s eyebrows went up

"I love Reading book!" she said, this made Bridget laugh softly

"Yes you do… you take a lot after her… you look like her you know" Bailey's smile grew

"Really?" she said "Yes you do!"

"Your mom was an incredible person, she and your dad where really excited to have you… but as I said before, sometimes things happen in life and we cannot control them… when your mother… died… we were all really shocked… and scared… she was a really special person in our life´s, and the things will never be the same without her round… but when she left, she left an special thing for you" Bailey´s eyes opened even more, making Bridget regret saying what she did

"Really? What is it?" she asked, probably expecting some king of present

"The love of a family" Bridget said, Bailey gasped softly and smiled, making Bridget relax

"Even if she is not here with you every day, like I am here for jack, you need to know that your mother is here loving you every day, maybe you don't see her, but she is, she does it through your dad, through your grandma, and your aunt and uncle" she said referring to Tibby´s siblings "Through aunty Carmen and Lena… and me" she said finally, trying to fight the tears…

"I want you to know that i love you a lot… and for me you are my daughter two, I want you to know that I always be here for you, because I love you, and I really loved your mom… and I know is because of the love your mother sends you through me. And your daddy, you have to know that he will always be here for you, because is in him that all the love of your mom is" suddenly the door opened, revealing Eric and Bryan

"Daddy!" Bailey screamed, running straight to him

"Hey baby! How is it going?" he said smiling, hugging his daughter

"I love you daddy!" she said hugging him, Bryan turned to look at Bridget who only smiled playfully at him

….

That night when Bridget went to sleep she had a dream… very similar to the one she had when she first meet bailey, this time she was standing in front of Bailey's bedroom door, looking at Tibby who was coddling with five year old daughter whispering

"I love you" over and over again…..


End file.
